Success!
by FamousNoOne
Summary: Hannah is frustrated with her boyfriend, Neville. Why? He won't let her have her way with him! How will Hannah get Neville into her bed? Read and find out!


**A/N: Hello, lovelies! This was my first attempt at writing something this... graphic? So sorry if it's not up to your standards. You lot are difficult to please, so I hope I've done well! This is just a nice little fluff piece about Neville and Hannah, so don't expect a lot of plot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Five Ways to Seduce Your Man_

1. Give him a sneak peek.

2. Use subtle innuendos.

3. Let your eye wander.

4. Play the part of the beautiful stranger.

5. Utter a well-placed whisper.

After reading the – ahem – saucy article in the magazine, Hannah realized that this was going to be harder than she thought. Neville wasn't the kind of guy who would fall for any of this. But she needed something! They'd been dating for three months now, and the farthest she'd gotten him to go was taking her shirt off.

Not that she didn't understand his hesitation; Neville had only had one serious girlfriend before, and that hadn't ended well. But they were nineteen, for Merlin's sake! And she'd been head over heels for him since their fourth year. She'd finally gotten the courage to ask him out five months ago, and they made it official after two months. But he still wouldn't sleep with her.

Usually, Hannah wasn't like this. She wasn't the type of girl who would make a big deal out of something like this, but she knew Neville wasn't going to make the first move. When she'd confronted him about it a month ago, he'd said that he was "attracted to her" but he didn't want to "rush her". Something about her relationship with Terry Boot only ending eight months ago, but she was over him as soon as she'd realized he'd been sleeping with her ex-friend, Susan Bones. Who Neville had also been sleeping with…

She'd tried to get him in the mood every time they'd gone out since they were officially together, but he'd had breakthrough after breakthrough at work and was either too tired or too busy to do much more than kiss her goodnight.

And those kisses only left her wanting more. Up until their sixth year, Neville hadn't really been good at much, but he was a naturally good kisser. She thanked Merlin every day that no other witch had gotten to him before she did after what happened with Susan.

Plus, Neville had become much more attractive. He'd gotten his teeth fixed at St. Mungo's, and he'd grown into his ears. Plus, after the two-year training at the Auror Academy, he'd slimmed down and his muscles had become much more defined. He still had the same dark hair and deep brown eyes that made Hannah fall in love with him during their time in the D.A., and when her mother had died and he'd comforted her.

Yes, Neville was perfect for her, in every way except that he wouldn't let her have her way with him! But this article was going to change that. Hannah had seen it while passing a street vendor in London on her way to the flat she lived alone in and couldn't help but purchase it. She tried to tell herself it was because of the article on this season's trends (which had been quite helpful), but she couldn't help but flip directly to the article on seducing your man as soon as she got home.

The only problem was, she was a Hufflepuff! She had no clue how to go about doing this stuff! She wasn't daring and brave like her Gryffindor boyfriend. But she was in love with him, and desperate for some attention.

Reading over the list again, Hannah pulled her inner Slytherin forward and began to devise a scheme.

Hannah was thrilled when she got the owl from Neville saying that he would be pleased to go out this Friday night, and that he would pick her up at her place at seven that night. This gave her two days to get everything she would need.

And she knew just where to start. Walking over to her fireplace, she floo'd her good friend Ginny Weasley. After the war, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all invited Neville and Hannah to a lot of their get-togethers. She guessed that you couldn't defeat a dark lord together and not be friends. And during those get-togethers, she and Ginny, and Hermione for that matter, had all become very good friends. And Hannah was glad they were all friends because she was going to need a LOT of help.

"Hello?" Hannah heard from the other side. Ginny's smiling face appeared in the fire.

"Hello, Ginny! Is Harry there?" she asked. She didn't want the embarrassment of knowing Harry Potter knew about her relationship problems.

"No, I'm sorry. He's at the Ministry. Did you need him?" the red-head asked. Hannah sighed with relief.

"Actually, I really need a girlfriend right now," Hannah admitted.

"Well, come on through!" Ginny said. "Hermione's here, too!" Hannah felt surprisingly relieved. While Hermione may not have known a lot about these kinds of things, she was always logical.

Gathering her courage, Hannah stepped through into Harry and Ginny's place. The interior was bright white, but they had just moved in a few weeks ago and hadn't had a lot of time for decorating. Hannah hugged Ginny and Hermione and joined them in the sitting room, sipping the cup of tea that Ginny had poured for her.

"So, Hannah, what's going on with you and Neville?" Ginny asked bluntly, causing Hannah to choke on her tea and flush a deep shade of crimson.

"Why on earth would you jump to that conclusion?" Hannah asked. Ginny gave her a look.

"Why else would you have said you needed a girlfriend?" Hermione asked. "It's quite obvious. Besides, we all know you and Neville are having problems in the bedroom. No offence." Hannah smiled.

"None taken. It's the truth. But," she said, gaining the attention of the two witches in front of her, "I think I've found a way to get what I want."

"Do tell!" Ginny said, setting down her cup of tea and placing her chin on her folded hands, elbows resting on her knees.

"Well, I read a magazine article," Hannah said, and explained the five things the article said to try. When she finished explaining, Hermione and Ginny gave her odd looks.

"What?" she asked, dreading their answers.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "I just want to try a few of those…" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So you think it'll work?" Hannah asked. The girls nodded vigorously. "Alright, well, I have a slight problem. I don't exactly have anything particularly… sexy," she admitted. "I was hoping the two of you could help with that."

"I know a great muggle place we could go to," Hermione said, smiling brightly. "They've got everything."

Fifteen minutes later, the three witches were standing in a store filled with all kinds of lingerie and undergarments. Hannah was a bit overwhelmed.

"So, what it is you want?" Ginny asked, eyeing a lacy black bra.

"I'm not sure. I haven't got a clue what Neville would like," she admitted.

"Hannah, I love Neville, but this isn't about what he'd like. He's a man. They like anything revealing," Hermione said, getting a nod from Ginny. "You need to find something that you feel sexy in, because if you feel sexy, he'll find your confidence sexy." Huh, Hannah thought. Talking to Hermione was a better idea than she imagined it would be.

"Well, I've never wore anything like this," Hannah said, holding up what she believed to be were a pair of knickers, but she wasn't sure. There wasn't a lot of material. "I'm not sure I'd want to, either."

"Alright, well, let's look around and see what we can find," Ginny said. "Do you know what color you want?"

"Red," Hannah said automatically. "I've heard it looks good with my hair." Well, Neville told her that, but her friends didn't need to know that.

"Wish I had that problem," Ginny muttered, walking away to look for some things for Hannah, who smiled at her friend's dilemma.

Ten minutes later, they found the perfect thing. It wasn't red, but Hannah thought it would work marvelously. It was a set, a black lacy bra with extra lift and a matching pair of knickers that barely had more material than the first pair she had seen.

"If that doesn't make his trousers drop, I don't know what will," Ginny said as Hannah paid for the lingerie and the girls exited the store. Hannah smiled to herself. She had been thinking exactly the same thing.

On Friday night, Hannah was feeling extremely nervous. She was wearing the lingerie under her tight red dress. Thankfully the material was thick enough to hide her black undergarments, and it was Neville's favorite dress on her. It was silky and form-fitting, showing off the curves that she normally hid under flowy shirts and jeans, and with thick straps that would hide the bra—if she wanted them to. So, rule one was halfway through. Give him a sneak peek – of your undergarments – which she would do when they were alone together.

Now on to rule number four – play the role of a stranger. Knowing how much Neville liked the actress from her favorite film, Hannah decided to style her hair, which she normally wore straight or up in a ponytail, like the actress did. She curled it and then pulled it to the side, pinned it into a loose mass of curls, and stuck a white flower pin into it, leaving a few strands to frame her face.

She did her makeup differently, too. If she ever wore any makeup, it was usually just mascara and a clear lip gloss, but if she was going to follow rule number four of the article, which said to dress up like someone from a film or someone you think your man would find sexy, she was going to need to change up her makeup, too. She decided to do a black eyeliner, only on her top lash line to emphasize her almond-shaped eyes, and black mascara. She decided it was best to leave the eye simple because she wanted to do something she'd never done before – red lipstick. She applied the color to her full lips, happy with the overall result, and finished with a quick spell that would prevent her makeup from coming off. If tonight went how she planned…

Well, enough of those thoughts. Hannah walked out of the bathroom, where she had been applying her makeup, and into her bedroom. She made her way to her dresser, which held piles of all of her jewelry. Deciding that simple diamond studs were the best, Hannah poked the earrings through her ears and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She felt sexy and confident.

There was a knock at her door, and she tried to quell the butterflies that appeared in her stomach. She hurriedly slipped on her best pair of black heels and grabbed the white clutch that would hold her wand and muggle money, just in case.

Taking a deep breath when she reached the door, she opened it to reveal a very handsome-looking Neville. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a thin black tie and a black jacket, and he had on a dark pair of jeans that Hannah had admitted on a few occasions she found particularly appealing on him. It seemed they were both trying to impress each other.

Hannah was so busy trying not to drool when she saw her boyfriend that she almost missed the fact that his jaw dropped when he saw her. Almost.

Rule number four, success!

"Hello, darling," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. When she pulled away, she realized that he was still gawking at her. "Neville?" she asked innocently, thrilled that her plan was working.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, staring at her lips.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Hannah suggested, wanting to throw her arms around him and snog him senseless, but not wanting all of her hard work to go to waste.

"Yes. Yes of course," he said, offering his arm. Hannah smiled to herself and let her boyfriend lead her away.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Hannah's favorite fancy restaurant. It was a nice muggle place that had a delicious tilapia that Hannah usually ordered. When they were seated, they made small talk until the waiter arrived. They both ordered a white wine and the tilapia dish, and as the waiter, who was a male, took their order, Hannah decided to try rule number three – let your eye wander – and flirt innocently with him. She widened her eyes slightly and rested her head in her palm as she thanked him for taking their order. He smiled back at her when he took her menu and she gave him a wide smile back.

When she turned back to Neville, she noticed that he was glaring in the direction of their waiter.

Rule number three, success!

"So, Neville, how was work? Has it been hard?" Hannah asked softly, arching an eyebrow. Rule number two – subtle innuendos. Hannah wasn't exactly skilled at this, but she thought she'd try it a little and see where it took her.

Her boyfriend just stared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat and chuckled. "Yeah, a bit. Harry and I are working on a case that's going to require a bit of extra work, but he said I should take tonight off since I've been working so much and haven't had a lot of time with you." He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. He was just too gorgeous for his own good.

"Well, I'm very glad about that," Hannah said truthfully. "I've been awfully lonely lately." She mentally slapped herself. You went too far with that one, idiot! He's going to freak out again!

But to her delight, Neville only smirked at her. "Is that so?" he asked, his voice low. Hannah could only nod and stare.

Rule number two, success!

Thankfully, the waiter appeared with their wine. Hannah completely ignored him this time, taking a sip of her wine and hoping it gave her more courage. She would need it.

"How have things been at the Leaky?" Neville asked. Hannah had two part-time jobs, one at the Leaky Cauldron, where she helped Tom, who was growing old, and one at the library a block over from the Leaky.

"Fine. Tom's been joking around about giving it to me when he's gone. Says I'd be a great landlady, and then I could live there for free and be closer to Diagon Alley," she answered. She had to admit, it would be a lovely job.

"That would be nice. Then we'd be closer to each other," Neville said. Hannah nodded. Neville shared a place with his friends Dean and Seamus in muggle London, but it was a fifteen minute walk from Hannah's place.

"Is that something you want?" Hannah asked. "To be closer to me?"

"Yes," he said, unashamed. "And I'd like to live closer to you, too." It took Hannah a few seconds to understand his meaning, but when she did, the blush that crept onto her cheeks heated her face.

Soon, the waiter arrived with their food, and though it was delicious, Hannah found that she couldn't eat much of the tilapia and steamed vegetables. She was too nervous about what would happen when she got Neville back to her flat. Hopefully, tonight was the night. If not, she didn't know what to do anymore.

After they had eaten, they paid for the meal and left the restaurant in silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Neville put his jacket around her shoulders that Hannah realized she had been shivering.

"Thank you," she said. He shrugged. There are better ways you could keep me warm, she thought.

"What was that?" he asked. Her eyes widened. Had she said that out loud?

"Nothing," Hannah lied. She could see on his face that Neville knew she was lying, but he thankfully didn't push it. She spent the rest of the walk to her flat going over her plan.

"Would you like to stay for a bit?" Hannah asked when they arrived at her place. Neville nodded and followed her into the sitting room.

"How about a film?" she asked. He shrugged and she put on a movie. She didn't pay attention to which one it was, she just needed some kind of background noise. Neville made himself at home on her sofa, and Hannah could feel his eyes on her as she made her way around. The sexual tension she felt in his gaze gave her the courage to do the next step of rule number one – the sneak peak. When she stood, she "accidentally" brushed her shoulder with her hand, causing the thick strap of the dress to fall and reveal the strap of the sexy bra she was wearing. She made her way over to the couch, not bothering to stop the sway of her hips as she did, and sat next to him, cleverly bending down to undo the straps on her heels and revealing a bit more of the black lace.

When she straightened herself, she noticed Neville's Adam's apple bobbing. He saw her look and cleared his throat, then turned his attention back to the television. Hannah smirked.

Rule number one, success!

Time for rule five – utter a well-placed whisper. Hannah stood, taking her time to stretch and relish in the feel of Neville's eye on her body. She walked behind the sofa, trailing her fingers over Neville's shoulder as she did so, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." Cheesy, yes, but effective. Neville's eyes flicked up to hers, then back to the television so quickly she thought she might have imagined it.

Rule number five, success!

Hopefully this meant that tonight would definitely be the night. Hannah made her way into her bedroom, cracking the door in case Neville decided he wanted a peek, and began unzipping her dress. Suddenly, she felt warm fingers take over. She knew it was Neville by the smell of his cologne, and she shivered as he let his fingers trail down the skin of her back.

When he had unzipped the dress, she turned to face him, looking up into his deep brown eyes and feeling a warmth spread through her as she recognized the lusty look in them. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, which were soon on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as Neville's hands trailed the exposed skin on her back and his tongue traced her bottom lip. She lightly nibbled his lip in response and the moan that escaped from him had her wishing she was doing other things with him – or to him.

Too soon, he pulled away, but she was happy to see that he was breathless.

"Hannah—"

She groaned. "Don't you dare, Neville Longbottom! Don't you dare tell me that you don't want to rush things! It's been three months! That's hardly rushing anything!" Hannah exclaimed. Neville snorted, clearly trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" She folded her arms.

He reached up and took her hands in his, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I was only going to ask if you wanted to move this to your bed," he said, a smile on his lips but a fire in his eyes.

"Oh," she said softly. She didn't have the opportunity to say anything else, however, because Neville's lips were on hers again. She moaned when his tongue coaxed her mouth open and met hers.

It had been so long since she and Neville had had a proper snog and she was going to take advantage of the fact that she had him all to herself tonight. She gently but firmly pushed on his shoulders and forced him to walk backwards, eventually landing on top of him with a squeak when they landed on her bed.

He pulled away from her and smiled. She started pulling his tie off as soon as she had the opportunity. "You're very eager, aren't you?" he asked with a laugh. She began unbuttoning his shirt hastily. He reached up and grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop what she was doing. She gave him her best pouty face. "It's not that I don't want this, babe. I just don't want to go too fast," he said. Then, sensing her argument, he put one hand over her mouth. "I'm not saying no. I'm just saying let's enjoy it." If anything, this only turned Hannah on more, but she nodded. Returning to her task of unbuttoning his shirt, Hannah slowly undid each button, then punctuated this with a kiss, trailing down his toned stomach with each button she'd undone. When she had his shirt unbuttoned, he sat up and let her remove it.

Straddling his lap, Hannah kissed his neck, nibbling it in strategic places and flicking her tongue over the bites, earning her another moan from Neville. She smiled at him and he guided her mouth back to his, kissing her with a need that she'd never felt before. She felt herself being flipped over and suddenly she was on her back with Neville over her. He traced his hands up her arms, causing goosebumps to pop up on her skin. His made his way up to the straps of her dress and gently slid them down her arms. He pulled away from her lips to admire her shirtless torso, but Hannah could tell he wasn't expecting what he saw from the way his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Merlin, Hannah," he breathed. "Is this new?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. "I bought the set a few days ago, in hopes that you would see it tonight."

"The set?" he asked, his voice breaking. It was very flattering. "It's a set?" She bit her lip again and nodded slowly, this time hoping to entice a reaction from him. She got one.

He growled and crushed his lips to hers again, this time not worrying about going slow. Hannah saw this as the perfect time to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. When she did so, she came across a surprise of her own. Neville had a rather nice-sized bulge in the front of his pants. Hannah smiled against his lips and unzipped the denim, not bothering to keep her hands from lingering.

"Merlin," Neville groaned against her lips. Hannah couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she yanked Neville's pants from his hips. He quickly pulled them off and Hannah took a moment to admire her boyfriend's body. He was built like one would expect all aurors to be, with strong arms and legs and a toned but not too muscled stomach.

"Enjoying the view?" Neville asked, causing Hannah to flush scarlet.

"Very much so," she admitted. He smiled at her and lifted her hips from the bed with one hand, pulling the dress from her body with the other. She gasped, enjoying his strength, and blushed again when she saw the hunger in his eyes once she was uncovered.

"I like the set," he murmured, admiring her body. Thank Merlin for the Second Wizarding War, she thought vaguely, or her boyfriend might still be some shy little boy. Hannah had never been happier that her boyfriend had become a man, in all senses of the word.

She leaned up and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back down on top of her, loving the feel of skin on skin. Neville's mouth found her neck, and she could feel him leaving love bites on the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered as his hand made its way up her stomach and to her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the fabric.

"As much as I love this, Hannah," he mumbled against the skin of her neck, causing more shivers, "it needs to go." She didn't hesitate to lean forward and unhook the bra, letting it slide down her arms, and she flung it somewhere to the side.

"Merlin," Neville groaned once her breasts were exposed, "you're beautiful." His hands returned to his sides, holding him up so he didn't crush her, but his mouth made its way slowly down her chest until it latched on to one of her breasts. She moaned loudly when he nibbled her already erect nipple and then slowly ran his tongue over it. He continued this, sometimes switching back and forth between her breasts, and Hannah moaned when she felt his hand at the edge of her knickers.

"These, too, Hannah," he said against her skin. She had no problem bucking her hips off the bed to slide the lacy fabric off, except that when she did so she rubbed against his erection, which was strained against his boxers, and that caused Neville to let out a groan that made her want to rip his boxers off.

"Your turn," she said breathlessly. He chuckled, a sexy sound low in the back of his throat that had Hannah moaning.

"Not quite yet, beautiful," he murmured. He brought his lips back to hers and Hannah sighed when his fingers found their way to the place where she so desperately wanted them. He teased her, lightly rubbing over her sensitive nub, until he had her whining for a release.

"Dear god, Neville, please," she pleaded. He chuckled again, but obliged. Hannah gasped when she felt him slip a finger deep inside her, then another, and she couldn't hold back a moan when he angled them to hit the spot that ensured a mind-blowing release.

It didn't take long for Hannah's hips to begin to move against his hand of their accord. He knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly how to keep her on the edge without letting her go over.

"Neville," Hannah moaned, desperate for him to let her orgasm. "Please." And then he moved his fingers just right and she had to bite her had to keep from screaming. She felt her muscles clench around his fingers, and she shuddered with the power of the most intense orgasm of her life.

It took a few minutes for her to catch her breath, and she was still riding the high from her release, but she wasn't finished with him.

Her hands found the waistband of his boxers. "Off. Now," she demanded. He didn't hesitate, and once they were off, Hannah ran her fingers along his erection, and she felt it harden even more. Not wanting to waste any more time, she quickly spread her legs to allow Neville room between them and then guided his length where she wanted it to be.

"I love you, Hannah," Neville said, before he thrust himself deep inside her. They both screamed with pleasure, and Neville paused, resting his head against Hannah's shoulder and allowing her to adjust to him being buried to the hilt. She hadn't realized how big he was until just then.

"Feels so good," Neville moaned before he began to slowly move in and out. Hannah sighed his name, unable to do much more than that. He felt amazing inside of her and at that moment she didn't ever want to stop.

It wasn't long until Hannah was matching his thrusts, moving her hips with him, and the only sounds she could make were moans and sighs of pleasure. She wanted to pull his mouth to hers, but she was already out of breath, so she just held onto his shoulders as his thrusts became more powerful.

"Come on, baby," Neville groaned. "Come for me." At this, Hannah came undone, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming his name too loudly. As she shook from her release, she felt Neville let go inside of her in hot bursts, and she moaned his name again.

Once they both stopped shaking, Neville collapsed on top of her, unable to hold himself up any longer. His hot, quick breaths against her neck made her smile.

"I love you, too, Neville," Hannah said breathlessly. She felt Neville's smile against her skin, and he pulled his softening length out of her, reaching around her to pull her blankets on top of them.

Scooting closer to Neville, Hannah smiled contentedly when he pulled her against him and began stroking her hair. After a few minutes he was still and Hannah knew he had fallen asleep.

She smiled to herself, drowsily thinking that she may have to send a letter to the editor of that magazine, thanking them for one of the best nights of her life.


End file.
